1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a label-making apparatus and method for producing a label by cutting a tape as a printing medium.
2. Prior Art
Recently, there have been proposed label-making apparatuses that are capable of printing at least one character string comprised of characters, such as letters, symbols, and images (including a character(a space or the like) representative of a blank), which are normally input to the apparatus as desired, while feeding a tape rolled out from a tape cartridge. The tape is held in the tape cartridge in a state wound into a roll. The label-making apparatuses create a label by cutting off the tape to a length set beforehand. More specifically, in these label-making apparatuses, not only printing of a character string but also feed of a label (tape) is carried out, and the label having a desired length is produced by cutting off a printed portion of the tape automatically or manually. The length of feed of the label and a position for cutting off the label are determined according to a label length set by a user, and when they are determined, it is assumed that before the tape is printed, a leading edge of the tape is placed just at the position of a cutter (see FIG. 6A). For instance, when a label having a length of 50 is desired to be produce the tape is advanced by 50 mm, and cut off to form the label.
In the above label-making apparatuses, however, when the tape cartridge holding the tape therein is mounted, if the leading edge of the tape is advanced past the position of the cutter (see FIG. 6B), or inversely if the leading edge of the tape is withdrawn inward of the cartridge (see FIG. 6C), it is impossible to produce a label with a desired length by printing the tape as it is (as shown in the figures, e.g. when the user desires to produce a label having a length of 50 mm, a label with a length of (50+.alpha.) mm is formed in the former case, while in the latter case, a label with a length of (50-.beta.) mm is produced).